Happy Halloween !
by OwnStyle
Summary: Os. Quand Glimmer et Clove veulent montrer à Marvel et Cato comment obtenir des bonbons. Quand Clove est TROP jalouse. Os tous mignon, Clato.


**Disclaimers**: rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire et je ne tire aucun profit en écrivant ce one shot, juste celui d'être lue.

Happy Halloween...

Marvel et Cato, deux garçons de dix sept ans, attendaient patiemment leurs petites amies respectives dans le salon des Kentwell. Marvel était habillé en pirate et Cato avait opté pour un déguisement de batman. Ils entendirent glousser -Glimmer sûrement, la chère et tendre de Marvel- tandis que l'autre râlait -là c'était Clove, sans aucun doute-. Arrivées dans le salon de la blonde, la mâchoire des deux adolescents se décrocha de leur axe. Glimmer, fière de son petit effet sourit de toutes ses belles dents blanches et bien alignées. Marvel se râcla la gorge.

"C'est quoi ces déguisements ?

-C'est pour avoir plus de bonbons ! s' exclama la blonde, excitée comme une puce.

-Et vous aviez besoin de vous habillez en prostituées pour le faire ? répliqua sarcastiquement Cato."

Le blond sentit le regard de sa bien aimée le fusiller. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. La blonde portait un costume de policière sexy avec un décolleté plongeant, des hauts talons et une ceinture remplie de petits gadgets -menottes, fausse arme...- tandis que la brune portait un costume d'infirmière sexy avec un joli décolleté rond qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa potrine couverte de faux sang. Sa robe blanche rayée aussi en était couverte et pour finir le costume, elle portait des hauts talons blanc avec des chaussettes hautes blanches.

"Bon, si on veut avoir des bonbons et pouvoir profiter de la fête de Finnick juste après, faut qu'on s' casse maintenant."

Les quatre amis sortirent de la maison. Glimmer attrapa la main de Marvel qui lui sourit et Cato tenta de passer son bras autour des épaules de Clove mais celle ci le repoussa violemment avant d'accélérer la marche. Arrivés devant la première maison, les filles se tournèrent vers leurs hommes avant que la Belcourt ne s' adresse à eux.

"Observez bien comment on obtient plus de bonbons."

Elle sonna et un homme vint leur ouvrir. Glimmer regarda son amie avant qu'elles ne s' exclament d'une même voix:

"Des bonbons ou un sort ?"

L'homme ne réfléchit pas et leur donna une poignée de bonbons chacunes, sous les yeux abasourdis des deux autres adolescents. Les deux jeunes femmes firent la moue en regardant dans leur panier.

"Vous en voulez plus ?

-Ce serait tellement gentil de votre part, répondit Clove en battant des cils."

Cato allait réagir, prêt à casser la gueule à ce pauvre naze qui commençait à se rapprocher un peu trop de ce qui était à lui mais Marvel le retint. Le propriétaire de la maison repartit son bol de bonbon entre les deux jeunes femmes qui le remercièrent en lui souriant. Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, il dit:

"On se revoit l'année prochaine ?

-Bien sûr, répliqua Glimmer d'une voix séductive, vous serez le premier vers lequel nous nous tournerons."

Dernier clin d'oeil puis les quatre comparses s' en allèrent. Marvel bouda et Cato trépignait de rage. Glimmer s' accrocha au bras de son petit ami qui n'avait pas la force de la repousser -de toutes façons, il n'avait jamais la force de la repousser-, capta son regard avant de lui sourire et de l'embrasser.

"Désolée si ça t'a gêné mais je n'ai pas envie de devoir refaire tous le pâté de maison pour avoir assez de bonbons. Aller, encore une maison et on pourra s' éclater à la fête de Finnick !"

Clove marchait devant, fouillant dans son panier pour pouvoir faire l'inventaire de son précieux butin. Cato, derrière elle, l'observait, les poings tellement serrés que la circulation sanguine de ses doigts devait sûrement être bloquée. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il observait Clove, avançant d'une démarche sensuelle dans sa petite robe, laissant ses cuisses parfaites à la vue de tous, ses longs cheveux noirs -légèrement ondulés pour l'occasion- tombant en cascade dans son dos. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il est une copine si désirable ? Il se pressa et passa son bras sur ses épaules. Cette fois ci, elle ne le repoussa pas. Il sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et elle non plus, ne put pas s' empêcher de sourire. Il se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

"Ca t'amuse de me faire ça ? Hum ?"

Elle ne le regarda pas, continuant sa route avec lui, un léger sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

"Beaucoup.

-Pourquoi ?

-Johanna Mason, ça te dit quelque chose ?"

Il plissa les yeux, semblant chercher intensément dans sa mémoire si ce nom lui était familier. Ah ! Oui ! La capitaine des cheerleaders du lycée ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de flirter avec lui et même si il la repoussait toujours -gentiment-, elle revenait au galop avec ses avances.

"Ouais, vaguement.

-Vaguement ? Tu sais que je suis dans l'équipe d'athlétisme du lycée ?

-Bien sûr, t'es trop sexy dans ta brassière de sport et ton mini short. On peut voir ton ventre et...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Et bien, l'autre jour, je t'ai vu à l'entraînement de football américain et elle t'as tendue une bouteille d'eau !"

Cato haussa les sourcils. Elle faisait vraiment une crise de jalousie à cause d'une simple bouteille d'eau ?

"Ouais et ?

-Tu l'as prise et tu l'as bu !

-Ouais et ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué que la bouteille avait déjà était commencée ?

-Nan pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle avait déjà bu dedans et que du coup, c'est comme si tu l'avais embrassé indirectement !"

Cato ne put s' empêcher d'éclater de rire. Marvel voulait connaître la cause de son hilarité mais Glimmer l'en empêcha, indicant la mine boudeuse de Clove. Le grand blond pressa sa petite amie un peu plus contre lui.

"Il n'y a que toi Cloverfield et il n'y aura jamais que toi.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

-Johanna ne m'intéresse pas."

Cato déglutit avant de continuer, pour lui, parler de ses sentiments était quelque chose de gênant et difficile mais il aimait Clove et il voulait qu'elle se sente en sécurité.

"Parce que c'est toi que j'aime."

Elle savait que ça lui en coûtait de dire ça.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Ils s' arrêtèrent pour s' embrasser puis Clove lui réclama un câlin.

"Waouw, c'est vraiment bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'embrasser Batman et c'est un peu glauque.

-Et moi j'ai l'impression d'embrasser une infirmière incompétente."

Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

"Si tu faisais bien ton boulot, t'aurais pas autant de sang sur toi, fit il."

Elle rit avant de lui donner un coup de coude.

"Surtout là, dit il en touchant sa poitrine.

-Je le savais que tu allais profiter du faux sang pour me peloter !"

Il rit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Merci de m'avoir rassuré Cato. Je veux dire, toi t'es grand, blond, des yeux magnifiques et tu es le quarterback de l'équipe de foot. J'ai l'air si fade et insipide à côté de toi avec mon physique de gamine tout droit sortit d'un film d'horreur.

-Si tu te voyais avec mes yeux, je suis sûr que tu tiendrais d'autres propos.

-Mon Dieu, Cato, c'est le fait que tu es déjà commencé à postuler pour des universités que tu commence à parler comme un intello ? se moqua-t-elle."

Il se contenta de l'éloigner de lui et elle ria. Il ne voulait pas penser à l'université parce qu'il serait séparé d'elle et de tous ses amis. La belle brune essaya de revenir vers lui mais à chaque fois il la tenait en distance. Au bout d'un moment, il la rapprocha de lui pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et elle passa le sien autour de sa taille.

"On t'as déjà dit que ça t'allait bien la cape ?

-Non, pas encore, tu es la première. "

Elle sourit puis quémanda un baiser qu'elle reçu.

"Bon, les tourtereaux, on a plus le temps de faire d'autres maisons, grouillez vous, on va voler tous les bonbons que Finn' mettra à notre disposition ! cria Marvel qui était loin devant le couple, tenant la main de Glimmer étroitement dans la sienne."

Ils arrêtèrent de s' embrasser et rejoignirent leurs amis. Ils passèrent une soirée mémorable chez leur amis. En effet, Finnick se souviendra toujours de Batman, un pirate, une policière et une infirmière de l'enfer qui lui volèrent tous ses bonbons.


End file.
